villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Markim99/PE Proposal: Iago (Fire Emblem)
I want to add to Igao to on the list. Who is he and What he Done? Iago from Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright and Conquest Iago Nohr tactician, and is viewed as a shadow of Garon . Always eager to get into King Garon good favor, Iago sycophantically agrees with each and every one of his opinions, even if they may be morally unsound. He excels at witchcraft, and employs foul play and manipulation in his schemes to bend others to his will. Iago Frustrated over Corrin's perpetual lack of difficulty in their progress, Iago summons a large horde of Faceless to ambush them at the Eternal Staircase. Unbeknownst to him, Iago unintentionally helped Corrin and the Nohrians clear the Eternal Staircase, which was guarded by a group of Hoshidan soldiers to halt the Nohrians' advance. Iago's plan is again foiled as they manage to break free of the Faceless horde, though Lillth is fatally wounded in the process, which Iago is content with. Iago reemerges following the conclusion of the fierce defense put up by Yukimura, where he and Hans kills all of the Hoshidan prisoners of war who surrendered with, but not including Sakura Subaki and Hana. Iago, angered that Corrin is still alive and still suspicious of them, had sent out a group to search for survivors while they were fighting Ryoma. When Garon tells everyone to wait outside the throne room, Iago attacks Corrin, finding out that they had spared Hinoka, and with Hans and Garon's loyalist, attempts to kill them for "treason". However, they are stopped by Xander and their Nohrian siblings, who have become distrustful of Iago for his schemes and selfishness towards Corrin and swear to kill him and Hans for their crimes and being cowards, much to his horror, as he attempts to dissuade them from killing him, but to no avail. Corrin then stands up to Iago and Hans, threatening them stating that they may be from Nohr, but they will punish them all the same. With Garon occupied in the Hoshidan Throne Room, no longer there to protect him, Iago is forced to fight against Corrin and the Nohrian siblings alongside Hans and Garon's loyalist. Iago watches helplessly as he is executed by Leo once and for all, dying in vain as Corrin foiled his schemes to kill them and the Hoshidian royals, also providing retribution to the innumerable lives lost at the hands of Iago's schemes as well as ending their reign of tyranny over the innocent. Freudian Excuse Iago is a cruel, dishonorable, uncomplimentary and manipulative schemer, showing no hesitation to employ any method he deems necessary to achieve his goals, even if they are lacking in sound morals. He is also known to be an individual of sadistic tendencies, reveling in the agony of others, especially if their suffering happens to be the result of his plans. Arrogant and egoistic to a fault, Iago believes his intelligence to be unrivaled, although this belief of his is ironically contrasted by the stark failure of the vast majority of the plans that he crafts. Iago is, ultimately, a deceitful coward who abuses power for personal gain. '''Final '''Verdict I should say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals